A critical ingredient in community waste programs is proper segregation/preparation packaging of the waste materials for curbside collection. Outdoor placement of any such recycling collectables still-retaining or suggesting a food odor can invite scavenging animals, or, the items themselves can be an irresistible object of interest to curious children. Efficient tamper-proofing measures of some citizens such as, walls, fence/gates, eternally-residual boxes, platforms, etc., have met with minimal success. Retractably removed from underground storage, net protectively encompasses and tamper-proofs the waste placement until collected. With application of the instant invention to waste collection, no reminder of unsightly garbage necessarily remains all day(s) to mar(i.e., empty cans, bins, bags, boxes, etc.) the visual ambiance.